


Shore Leave Mistakes

by aurorasquad312



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Sex, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasquad312/pseuds/aurorasquad312
Summary: This is my version of the event illuded to in Aurora Rising and Aurora Burning. We all love the Tyler and Cat couple and I really hope there is more for them in the future but for now here is my rendition of the Shore Leave before their last year in the Legion.
Relationships: Catherine Brannock/Tyler Jones
Kudos: 4





	Shore Leave Mistakes

‘Oh Maker this hurts!’ Tyler thinks to himself. ‘How in the Maker’s name has Cat got so many of them, and that Phoenix across her neck that must have killed.’ Tyler and Cat are in some tattoo shop on Cohen IV getting their squad designation symbols tattooed on themselves. Maker knows how Cat managed to convince straight-laced Golden boy Tyler Jones to get a tattoo but here they are. Cat can see that Tyler is trying to be put on a brave face but she of all people knows how much being tattooed hurts, especially the first time. She is getting her Ace insignia on her arm, interlinking with her growing sleeve of ink. She glances over at Tyler, who is getting his Alpha insignia on his upper arm. ‘God his arms look amazing’ she thinks to herself ‘oh snap out of it Cat’. It's not often they are alone together, normally it’s the Jones twins and her, the three musketeers since kindergarten. However, Scarlett had plans for offshore leave with one of her boyfriends (Maker only knows who it is this week). Scarlett has been like a sister to Cat from the beginning, and they have been bunk mates since they joined the legion. But Tyler, although they treat each other like siblings, there is something else, something more than that.

After what seems like an eternity, at least to Tyler, the tattooist is finally done and he inspects his new ink in the mirror. Cat joins him and they admire them together. “Just one more year, and we will finally have our squad and be doing missions for the Legion” Tyler says with a sense of triumph in his voice. “And you will have the best pilot the Aurora Legion has ever seen” Cat says with a wink. Tyler laughs and nods his head agreeing. “I will always back My Alpha” she says and she means it, Cat would follow Tyler to the end of the universe if she asked him and he knows it. There is an awkward pause as Cat catches Tyler’s eyes in the mirror and they stand their staring just slightly too long. “Hey, let’s go get a drink!” Cat says as she grabs Tyler’s arm and pulls him out of the shop.

They are only five drinks in but Tyler is already feeling it. How did he ever think he could out drink Catherine Brannock? She looks slight in figure and is at least a head shorter than Tyler but somehow she can pack away the drinks. Between them sits ten empty glasses that previously contained various concoctions that Cat ordered for them both. Tyler would have had no idea what to order, he never really drinks. With the alcohol setting into both their systems now, there is a slight release in the tension that is always between them. Tyler looks over at her while she is surveying the room. ‘Maker, she is something. Lots of people are put off by her tomboyish look, the fauxhawk style of her dark hair and her massively inked body but not me,’ Tyler thinks. ‘Aside from that, you just have to see her fly once and she has you, she is a master, talent beyond her years. That glint in her eye as she flies through space, like she was born to do it, and I think she might have been.’ Cat can feel his gaze on her and she doesn’t want to look back in case he stops, but equally she wants to see how he is looking at her. Is it how she looks at him when he isn’t looking?

“I think we should get another drink” Tyler suddenly exclaims. Cat giggles, he is so tipsy. Its nice to see him this relaxed though, he is always so uptight and highly strung. Its not a bad thing, its just how Tyler is, always striving for perfection. Tyler tries to stand but he begins to wobble, Cat scoots round off her booth seat and steadies him. “I think you’ve had enough Tyler” she laughs “Okay” Tyler says with a lopsided grin. “Let me help you” Cat slots herself under his arm and to her surprise rather than holding onto her shoulder he snakes his arm round her waist. His hand feels warm through her shirt. This simple touch is enough to send electricity down Cat’s spine. She tries to ignore it as she helps Tyler from the bar to their hotel for the night.

Their rooms are up on the twenty-eighth floor so Cat bundles Tyler into the elevator and selects the right floor. Tyler is leaning against the opposite wall of the elevator, looking at Cat again. His mind is racing with thoughts of her, the alcohol stopping the normal suppression of feelings. She is absolutely gorgeous, even in this crappy elevator light, she is stunning. He knows he must have on that stupid lopsided grin again but something in him doesn’t care. Cat turns to him and says “Hey, let's get you back to your bed so you can sleep this off” “Only if you join me” Tyler says before his brain has fully computed the sentence. Cat looks slightly shocked but a small smile can be seen at the corner of her mouth. “I am sure you say that to all the girls” which she knows is a lie because despite his good-looks, Tyler is the complete opposite to his sister, Cat can’t remember any girl he has shown interest in.

The elevator chimes as they reach their floor and Cat once again goes to support her Alpha but this time she wraps her hand around his waist too. They make their way out of the elevator and down the hallway towards Tyler’s room. Suddenly, Tyler seems to trip over something, maybe his own foot, causing them both to stumble and fall into the hallway wall. Tyler’s back hits the wall and he braces himself as Cat collides with his chest. They have both recovered from the fall but now they are leaned up against the wall pressed into each other. Cat can hear Tyler’s quickening heartbeat in his chest. She moves her head to look up at him and to her surprise he is looking straight at her. Their eyes connect and Tyler can’t hold back anymore. He leans down until their lips connect. They fit so perfectly together, their lips glide over one another like they have been doing it for years. Tyler wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as she wraps her arms around his neck and tangles her fingers into his blonde hair. They are there for what feels like forever, drinking in each other’s kisses, the kisses they have wanted so badly for years but always denied. Everything is coming out now.

In one swift motion, Tyler lifts her off the floor and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to his room, scanning his fingers so that they can enter and pushes the door open with his back. Tyler finds the closest wall and has Cat pressed up against it. Their kisses have become almost violent now. Their hands running through the other’s hair. Their lips disconnect for a moment as they gasp for air and then Tyler is kissing Cats neck, nipping her slightly with his teeth. She lets out a sign. Their denial of each other almost makes this moment of connection stronger, more intense and both of them know where this is leading. Cat unwraps her legs from his waist and slides down the wall. Tyler’s head now leans on the cold wall as he looks down at her beneath him. They are both breathing hard. “Tyler, I….” Cat breaths not knowing what she wants to say. “I know!” Tyler says. She looks up at him and he can’t help it. He takes her hand and leads her to the foot of his bed. They stand there, hands linked just looking at each other. “Are we actually gonna do this?” Cat asks. Tyler looks at her again. Her cheeks are flushed, her hair ruffled were he had run his finger through it and there is a small pink mark on her neck caused by his previous ministrations. Maker, she is beautiful! “Absolutely!” Tyler replies. A smile bursts across Cats face before they lips meet again. Cat is on her tiptoes to reach Tyler’s face, how long has she waited to do this? How many times had she lied in bed thinking about this one impossible moment? But now its happening!

Tyler is kissing across Cat’s Phoenix tattoo, as she pulls at the hem of his shirt. As she lifts it off over his head she moans his name. Cat is not a believer in the United Faith but Maker oh mighty, Tyler Jones is built like a God! His blonde tousled hair still falls perfectly and under that shirt his muscles are perfectly toned! Tyler grabs Cat’s waist and they fall to the bed entwined together. Soon, Tyler is removing Cat's shirt too, and to his surprise she is not wearing the standard issue black legion undergarments. She has on a navy lace bra, not too girly and frilly but it compliments her light skin tone and goes with her dark hair. Tyler can’t stop staring at her, Cat moves to cover herself, feeling self-conscious. Tyler has never seen this side of her, nervous and not self-assured. He places a hand on her arms to stop herself covering up and says “Please don’t Cat. You look beautiful!” The alcohol is making it much easier to talk to her like this but nothing he says isn’t true. She looks at him like she has never looked at him before, completely unguarded, soft and with adoration. He leans down and pulls her towards him, lips melding together like they are trying to become one. Tyler kicks off his trousers and so does Cat. Tyler cannot believe his luck when she is wearing a matching pair of underwear to the bra and he feels slightly underdressed in his legion issue boxers. Never has Cat looked so feminine but equally like she could kick Tyler’s ass if she wanted too. That’s what he loves about Cat. Love??

Cat is sitting on Tyler’s lap as they kiss. His hands slide up her back until they reach her bra clasp. He fumbles with it for a few moments, so nervous about what is happening that his hands are shaking. Cat laughs into their kiss and Tyler knows she is rolling her eyes. She moves her own hands up to assist him and in one swift motion its undone. Tyler moves the straps down her arms and the bra falls away. She always thought that her boobs were adequate, she quit trying to compare herself to Scarlett after all the ranting from her about the back pain and the lack of cute bras with support. Tyler looks transfixed and that boasts her confidence. She rolls off him pulling him on top of her, she then trails her hand down his abs to his underwear. She pushes her hand down past the fabric where she finds his already hard member. She did this to him? Her? Catherine Brannock? The tomboy girl with the fauxhawk and kind of scary personality? Guy’s usually have no idea how to even talk to her let alone fancy her. The fact she made Tyler like this, the fact that he could have any girl he wanted and in this moment he has chosen her, that means everything to Cat. She hears him gasp as she wraps her hand around him. She uses her feet to push his underwear down his legs and off the side of the bed, into the growing pile of clothes.

‘I cannot believe she is touching me, like this’ Tyler thinks to himself. ‘Of all people, it is Catherine Brannock, the girl who hit me over the head with a chair the first day we met. I don’t know if it’s true, even at that young age but I think that’s when I started to fall.’ He leans down and kisses her neck and moves his hands down her chest and her taut stomach until he reaches the lace. He moves his hand over the fabric gently. She moans into their kiss so he continues to move his hand up and down until he finds that extra sensitive spot. He keeps his attention there making small circle movements with his fingers. She has released him now and one hand rakes through his hair as the other one runs over is back. “Please Ty, I need more” she gasps between their kisses. He moves his fingers along the edge of her underwear and then pushes them to one side, exposing her fully. He slides his fingers up and down her moistening centre, her breath catches as he gets close to her entrance. “Can I?” he asks. Cat nods and Tyler presses one finger into her. Her back arches as he does, the pleasure of being touched like this by him, it feels like pure electricity running through her veins. He smiles at her as he continues his movements, pleased that he is making her feel this way. Her small body underneath him, allowing herself to be so vulnerable for him. The sight of her like this is beyond a turn on, it's almost painful and her next words almost make him burst.

“Oh, Fuck me Tyler, please” she whimpers. She is looking up at him with so much longing and want. How could he say no, and he doesn’t want to say no. He has only ever had eyes for her, no one else ever even came close. He removes his fingers from her and pulls her underwear down her legs and flings them to the floor. She leans over to the bedside drawer and pulls out a condom, maker knows how she knew he always keeps one in his wallet, just to be safe. When he looks up at her, she is holding the packet in her teeth suggestively. He laughs as he takes it from her. ‘Maker, I am gonna sleep with my best friend’ he thinks ‘Should I be doing this? Should I stop? No! I don’t want to stop, I have denied her for so long and now we are here and she wants me just as much as I want her! Screw everything else!’ He rolls the condom on and moves between her legs. He looks up at her just to check that she still wants this too. She nods and pulls his face up to kiss him. Slowly he moves into her centre. As he does she breaths his name, and Tyler thinks that it is the best thing he has ever heard. Once he is fully seated in her, he slowly begins to move allowing her to get comfortable with him. They are both moaning as he moves, she begins kissing his neck as he buries his head in the pillow beside her ear. After, a while Cat wraps her legs around his waist and effortlessly shifts the weight so that she is now on top. Tyler is taken by surprise but she moves on top of him so smoothly as she rides him, seeking her own pleasure. Tyler places his hands on her hips as she rocks backwards and forwards. Her head is tilted back in pleasure and her eyes are shut. She lets out a series of moans and breathes his name over and over. She looks amazing as he looks up at her, her body is perfect, her hair despite being partially plastered to her face is perfect and the bounce of her breasts as she moves up and down onto him is perfect.

He can hear in her quickening breathing and the higher pitch of her moans that she is getting close to her release. He wants to make her feel such pleasure so he wraps his arm around her waist and picks her up off the bed and takes her over to the wall. He thrusts up into her as she grabs around his neck slightly surprised at the departure from the bed but as she sinks back down ever deeper onto him she feels like ecstasy. She is so close now to her release so she keeps Tyler going by whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It’s only another few moments or so before she feels a riptide of pure energy race through her body. Her whole mind is filled to capacity on the feeling but she can tell that Tyler reaches the same conclusion moments after her. They are both panting as they come down off their highs. Tyler slowly walks over to the bed and places her gently down on the mattress. He removes himself from her and goes to dispose of the condom in the waste disposal in the bathroom. When he returns, that lopsided grin appears again. She has dragged on his Alpha t-shirt that is way too big for her and she has tied her hair up into a small knot on the top of her head. Tyler grabs his underwear from the floor, just so he doesn’t feel so exposed. He slips onto the bed beside her and they both get under the duvet and Tyler positions himself so that he is behind her with her back touching his chest. His arm slinks round her waist and she visibly relaxes into him. Sleep takes them both quickly after the evening activity and the amount of alcohol that had been consumed.

The next morning, the sunlight burns through the gap in the curtains. Tyler blinks himself awake, his head pounds and as he tries to move, it makes him feel dizzy. Its then that he realises he is not alone. He looks down beside him to see Cat sleeping in his shirt. She looks so peaceful lying there. ‘Oh Maker, what have I done?!’ he thinks ‘How could I be so stupid! How could I have let my feelings get the better of me! But I wanted her and she wanted me, and everything was so perfect! Snap out of it Tyler, you are gonna be her Alpha, that was the plan! She was going to be my Ace and with Scarlett as their Face they were gonna be unstoppable.’ Tyler knows it's unwise to have relationships within the squad, particularly as the Alpha. What was he going to do? What was he going to tell her? He gets up out of bed and finds his trousers and a spare shirt. Just as he is pulling it over his head, Cat stirs in her sleep and rolls over looking for him. When she finds the empty gap she opens her eyes and sees him standing there fully clothed. She is immediately on alert, she knows something is wrong. Her body language changes to a defensive stance. She sits up, crosses her legs and her arms across her chest. “Where were you going?” she asks with a slight spite in her voice. Tyler doesn’t know how to answer, he wasn’t sure what he was gonna do. “Cat, what we did last night…. We shouldn’t have, we are gonna be in the same squad!” Cat drops her head trying to hide her burning eyes from him. She has let him see her at her most vulnerable and now it feels like he is stabbing a knife into her stomach and twisting it. “I thought you wanted me?” she says quietly “Oh Cat, I did, I mean I do, I mean…. I don’t know what I mean. It was just a big mistake!” he says. “A MISTAKE!” she exclaims “A mistake, was it a mistake when YOU kissed ME in the hallway, when you had ME pushed up against a wall, when you took me to YOUR BED, when you told me I looked beautiful and then you SLEPT WITH ME!” Her voice is raised now, it's all she can do to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. She does not want him to see her cry! “Cat, you know it's not like that, it's just too complicated” Tyler doesn’t know what to do so he grabs his bag from the floor and heads for the door. He turns to face her one last time, “I’m sorry Cat but it has to be this way” “But Tyler I lo…” She doesn’t get to finish her sentence as she hears to door shut behind him. She crumples right there, surrounded by his smell and the visions of the night they spent together. She begins to weep, and sob into the pillow and she wished with all her heart she still had her mum around to pick her up and tell her that boys are dumb.

Tyler. Her Tyler. Her Alpha. Her best friend. Just walked out the door with her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this last bit literally killed me too!!! I dont own these faboulous characters!


End file.
